torn
by Juliette Rozen
Summary: Creí ver a un hombre traído a la vida Él era cálido Él vino alrededor como si fuero enaltecido Él me mostró lo que era llorar Bien, tu no podrías ser aquel hombre que yo adoré
1. Chapter 1

_**Torn**_

_**Habían pasado 7 años desde que me había ido de konoha. Cada salto que daba por aquellos frondosos arboles era un paso mas cerca que me encontraba, de ella, quizás había sido un cobarde pero Hokage- sama había sido muy claro conmigo en aquel entonces.**_

_**Flackblack**_

_**En una plaza de la aldea me encontraba sentado pensando en aquella chica que me robaba mi vida. Mi ser mi destino mi corazón por ella daba mi vida.**_

_**El viento soplaba y las hojas de cerezo bailaban con el mientras los niños y futuros jounin jugaban alegremente tomaba un sorbo de refresco por un momento me olvide de todo en mi mente solo pasara su rostro sus ojos jade y su cabellera exóticamente rosa bailando con el viento. Cerre los ojos por un momento**_

_**-se tu relación con ella- mis ojos se abrieron enormente mirando a la persona que estaba a mi lado se quedo por un momento en silencio baje la viste y recordé el dia se veía hermosa su pelo jugaba con el viento y su sonrisa era encantadora si bien, leia mi libro no podía evitar el hecho de que esa niña llamaba mi atención enormemente**_

_**– no debes ocultarlo Genma me lo confirmo el dia del atentado en el área de entrenamiento le salvaste la vida – se paro de su asiento – debes irte a una misión no se cuanto tiempo tarde pero será mejor que no le comuniques nada a ella cambiaremos a su maestro hasta que tu regreses pero no tendras comunicación ninguna con ella conoces las reglas partes mañana a primera hora –**_

_**El se fue sin mas ni menos que decirme y mientras yo me quede mirando la lata una pequeña lagrima salio rodando por mi mejilla.**_

_**Fin negro flack**_

_**Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a konoha cuando estuve en la entrada recordé que hay fue el ultimo lugar donde la vi llorar y yo parti sin mirar atrás.**_

_**La noche caia tibia y un aire calido me decía que había llegado a mi hogar entre sigilosamente no quería que nadie me viera aun llegue a mi departamento estaba aun como lo recordaba todo en su lugar.**_

_**Deje mi bolso y me sente en el sillón lo que mas me llamo la atención era que no había ningún rastro de polvo cerre mis ojos y sentí abrir la puerta me quede en silencio y vi una figura de una mujer camino sin notar mi presencia abrió la ventana y se sento al filo de esta con un retrato en sus manos la mire detenidamente algo en ella me era familiar,**_

_**-kakashi- abri mis ojos al escucharla decir mi nombre acaso ella me conocía –me dejaste muy sola seguro ahora estas feliz con hanare se que digo esto todas, las noches quisiera volver a …- comenzó a llorar y –verte – apretó el retrato y lloro**_

_**Mi cuerpo se movio involuntariamente me hacerque y la abraze por sus hombros**_

_**-deja de llorar mi flor de cerezo-**_


	2. Chapter 2

-kakashi- abrí mis ojos al escucharla decir mi nombre acaso ella me conocía –me dejaste muy sola seguro ahora estas feliz con hanare se que digo esto todas, las noches quisiera volver a …- comenzó a llorar y –verte – apretó el retrato y lloro

Mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente me acerque y la abrase por sus hombros

-deja de llorar mi flor de cerezo-

OOOOO

Love You

-kakashi- se soltó, rápidamente de el –que haces aquí- lo miro sorprendida

-regrese hoy además- miro a su alrededor- es mi apartamento-la miro detenidamente- sakura no sabes lo mucho que te extra…- no alcanzo a decirlo ya que una bofetada se acomodo en su mejilla la miro detenidamente la chica lloraba sin parar

-como pudiste no te importo dejarme, todo este tiempo sola-golpeaba su pecho con cada frase que decía- No te importe, ni siquiera me diste una explicación el por que te ibas- kakashi agarro sus manos- déjame, suéltame- pero unos labios besaron los suyos, el beso fue cálido, tierno con un toque a soledad que ambos sentían la chica, se resistía pero poco a poco fue cediendo, a los labios de su amado kakashi.

-se que fui un idiota, pero créeme no tenia otra opción- colocando su frente junto a la de ella- Sakura yo te amo- tomo su cara entre sus manos – te lo juro- la miro profundamente

-por que te fuiste- lo miro con amor y a su vez rabia

-El tercer Hokage me pidió que me marchara tu eras mi alumna y además una niña no podíamos ser pareja, tu mas que nadie sabe el reglamento-toco su rostro- cuando te quise contar me viste besar a hanare, tu solo te enojaste gritaste que no me amabas que te quedarías con sasuke- desvió la mirada- y, yo sentí rabia yo te amaba profundamente y te sigo amando- la miro

Sakura al escuchar el nombre de hanare se soltó bruscamente de el

-Hanare-se paro y se recargo de la ventana,-me dirás que ella te robo el beso- lo miro con un poco de odio

-no- se quedo en silencio- fue un accidente- la miro

-UN ACCIDENTE- grito –ese accidente, te costo mi amor – lagrimas se asomaban

Kakashi, se paro y apoyo a su lado- no ha sido fácil estar sin ti, Sakura-coloco su cabeza en su hombro- todo este tiempo me he, dicho que fui un idiota en irme y dejarte sola- beso su cuello y ella se estremeció- perdona Sakura- la dio vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos- mírame y dime que ya no me amas, y te juro que te dejare tranquila-

Sus miradas se cruzaron con amor, como la primera vez que se declararon su inmenso amor, que sentían el uno por el otro

-kakashi-lo abrazo rindiéndose a sus brazos el la amaba y ella aunque lo negara seguía amándolo, como el primer dia del inicio de sus vidas.


End file.
